


a tale of love and lies

by Yamiikumo



Series: felix's descent into madness [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Manipulation, Not Beta Read, Obsession, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unrequited Love, We Die Like Men, but you dont need to read that one to understand this, techincally a sequel to "i wish i was yours"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiikumo/pseuds/Yamiikumo
Summary: felix has his heart set on marinette, but he knows she would never love him back, so he decides to impersonate adrien and have his way with her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix
Series: felix's descent into madness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661164
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130
Collections: Miraculous Ladybug





	1. Chapter 1

Felix Agreste wolf whistled at his reflection. "Damn, I really do look just like Adrien."

Felix stepped back from the mirror, doing a little childish twirl as he did so. He always felt a surge of boosted energy and confidence rush through his body whenever he dressed up like his dear cousin, and god if it wasn't addictive.

Something about impersonating someone else's life excited him in ways he wouldn't like to admit, it's been a rather odd fetish he's had for most of his life. He could pinpoint its origins to when he and his cousin would dress as each other to fool their parents; an innocent beginning that fell down a dark path when Felix began puberty.

However, he wasn't doing this just to get himself off, no, Felix Agreste had a plan.

Marinette, the love of his life, the girl of his dreams, was absolute head over heels over Adrien Agreste. Felix knew he couldn't compete with that, so he did the next best thing: pretend to be him and get his way with Marinette, of course!

He was visiting Paris for the week, and now was the perfect opportunity. Adrien was away doing god knows what regarding his modelling career, leaving Felix alone in his bedroom, free to roam wherever. He had already searched through his closet and stole his most iconic pieces of clothing, and now he was going to contact Marinette through his computer. His plan was simple, he was going to log onto Adrien's Instagram and direct message Marinette, asking if they could hang out. She will say yes because of course she will, and from there he will finally get his way.

He walked over to Adrien's desk with a bounce in his step, proceeding to flop in the chair and click the mouse so the computer would turn on. He rolled his eyes when he saw that it didn't even have a password, of course Adrien would be dumb enough to not secure his computer with a password.

Felix clicked the Chrome tab that never got fully closed, and he was immediately greeted by Adrien's Instagram page. Huh, that was surprisingly easy. After a bit of scrolling through his direct messages (and dramatically gagging whenever he saw Chloe), he finally found Marinette, which Adrien had last texted two days ago.

With a rather malicious grin on his face, he clicked the already opened message, and began to text her.

 **adrienagrestebrand:** Hey Marinette! I'm free for the day. Wanna hang out?

After a few beats, Marinette began typing. Felix chewed on his bottom lip in anticipation.

 **marinettedesigned:** Oh sure!! But only if your dad lets you. He seriously gave you the okay?

Shit. He forgot how overprotective Adrien's dad was. He figured he could just lie and say he did, deceiving people was his speciality after all.

 **adrienagrestebrand** : Yeah, surprisingly. I figured I might take advantage of it and see my favorite friend. 😊 When can we meet?

 **marinettedesigned:** Hm, I guess you could meet me at my place now! I'm not really doing much anyway. I can't wait to see you Adrien, it's not often we see each other one on one! 

Felix leaned back on his chair with a satisfied smirk. His plan was going perfectly.

 **adrienagrestebrand:** See you there. ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is my first time writing something that isn't a one shot! let me know if i should continue this


	2. Chapter 2

Felix kept flickering his gaze down to the GPS on his phone, making sure he was on the right track. He had once heard Adrien make an offhand remark about how Marinette's house also served as a local bakery, and after some digging online he found a place that matched Adrien's description.

Unfortunately, getting there wasn't as easy as he had hoped, Felix had to lay low so he wouldn't be bombarded by Adrien's deranged fans. He had bought black sunglasses and a cap to help mask his face, but in the end it didn't do much due to how recognizable his, or rather Adrien's, outfit was. 

The arousal that was now pooling in his groin wasn't exactly making things any easier, either. Felix acting on his fetish in public and the Marinette-related fantasies that were intrusively running through his mind were just too much for him to handle. He prayed that it wouldn't result in a full blown erection, he couldn't imagine the embarrassment of going to see Marinette with an obvious tent in his jeans.

Felix's phone dinged as he reached the bakery, alerting him that he had arrived to his destination. With a shuddering breath, he turned off his phone and slipped it into his front pocket. Fuck. Okay. He was really going to do this. There was no going back now.

Walking up to the door, Felix tried to push down the feelings of his throat beginning to tighten and the quickening pulse of his heart. Knocking on the door with three gentle taps, he braced himself for meeting the girl of his dreams.

Immediately, the door flung open. Was Marinette waiting for him behind the door this whole time?

"Ah! Adrien!" Marinette exclaimed with a large smile, that immediately faltered upon seeing him. "...Um, what's with the..." she trailed off, choosing to instead gesture with her hands to his hat and glasses.

Felix nervously chuckled, and pointed to his shades. "Oh, these? Paparazzi were following me and I had to hide from them. Celebrity problems, am I right?" He said, attempting to use his best Adrien voice. Even though their voices were already pretty similar, Felix's had a rougher edge to it that Adrien didn't quite have.

Marinette gave him a look, then shook her head with a soft laugh. "I have absolutely no idea what that's like, but it sounds pretty rough." She then opened her mouth, then closed it, as if she was pondering what to say. "...So, um, what do you want to do? We could go to the park, go see a movie, or we could just hang out here if you'd like."

Felix's gaze flickered to the inside of her home, and then back to her. He tried to hold back the smile that was beginning to quirk on the corner of his lips. "Here sounds fine. Are your parents home?"

Marinette's face began to redden to a comedic degree. "Um, n-no actually! They went out for supplies and I don't know when they'll be back." She began to shuffle her feet across the ground, "...That's okay, right?"

Felix placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing his thumb against it gently.

"That's perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is when everything will start going downhill...im so sorry marinette


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has some references to "i wish i was yours" and although they're pretty minor if you want the full context to everything you should go read that

Upon entering the bakery, Felix was immediately greeted by the fresh aroma of pastries and treats that were contained in decorative displays. 

Felix thought it was rather strange that Marinette lived in a home that served two purposes, being both a house for her and a bakery for customers. Could it be Marinette lived in such a place because her parents couldn't afford a real house?

He then wondered what it was like to live as a common, ordinary individual, where money wasn't just handed to you. For all of his life all of the people he's known shared his high class lifestyle, knowing what luxury was like since birth. However, Marinette wasn't like that. She wasn't born with a silver spoon in her mouth, being with her was like a breath of fresh air that he craved for every goddamn second.

Suddenly he felt his sleeve being gently pulled, and he turned his attention towards the girl initiating contact.

"Uh, Earth to Adrien? You've been staring at the wall for the past minute, are you okay?" Marinette asked him, her eyebrows furrowed in worry. 

Felix had to shift his eyes away from her fixed gaze. "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking is all," he replied, now discarding his hat and glasses, blindly placing them on the top of some random desk. "Can we go to your room?"

"Oh, sure! It's upstairs, but you probably knew that already," Marinette replied, which was followed by an awkward laugh. 

Felix hummed in agreement, and not too long after that the two were heading upstairs with Marinette leading the way.

She opened the door for him, letting him enter before her. Instantly, Felix's vision was overwhelmed by various shades of the color pink. To call her bedroom girly would be an understatement.

"Adrien, I have to ask you something," Marinette said as she closed the door behind them, her voice collected and calm, yet now dipped in a tone of seriousness.

Before Felix could respond, Marinette was now in front of him, daringly stepping closer to him, invading his personal bubble. "When you told me I was your favorite friend, was that true?"

Felix let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "Of course it was true," he said slowly, figuring in his mind the right words to say. "I feel like we grow closer and closer everyday, and I treasure our moments together. You're my dearest friend — and I hope that never changes." 

Marinette gave him a weak smile. Her eyes suddenly looked tired. "Just friends, huh?"

Inwardly, Felix smirked. He's got her right where he wants her.

"Would you like us to be more than that?" Felix asked softly, slowly, taking her hands.

Marinette's eyes glistened as she flickered her gaze from their hands to the boy's face, searching for any hint of dishonesty. She found none.

"I'm ... I ... Yes. God, _yes_ ," Marinette managed to choke out, now throwing her arms around the boy. Felix let out a low chuckle as he soothed her with a comforting rub on her upper back.

She let out a giggle of her own, and Felix couldn't help but smile from her sound of pure happiness. Marinette began to lean her body closer to the boy, and it wasn't long before her lips gently brushed against his. 

The kiss wasn't quite as passionate compared to that dream he had all those nights ago, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was Marinette was here in his arms, loving him, and Adrien wasn't here to experience any of it.

He'll show him. He'll show Adrien all the opportunities he missed by being a complete oblivious fool. Even if Marinette didn't know his true identity yet, in time she'll grow to learn to love Felix, and before he knew it she'll fall out of love with the real Adrien. 

He clutched Marinette possessively. She's his now, and before she finds out that he is only an imposter, he needs to convince her to love him. The real him. And if she doesn't? 

Well, he would just have to make her love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have such a hard time writing anything that isnt fluff LOL. but i guess this isn't really fluff because marinette has no idea that the person shes kissing isnt adrien and felix is being a selfish jerk


End file.
